


The Reality of Gaming

by Some_Kitty_Whiskers



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Amnesia: The Dark Descent, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Battle, Castle Brennenburg, Dimension Travel, F/M, Friendship, Games, M/M, Survival Horror, Swearing, Swords, Video & Computer Games, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Kitty_Whiskers/pseuds/Some_Kitty_Whiskers
Summary: It was supposed to only have been a nice surprise for his girlfriend, Marzia; just a simple trip to see the science institution. Apperently that was too much to ask for.Somehow stuck in what was supposed to be a game, Felix finds himself stranded at Brandenburg Castle filled with horrific creatures he's faced head on in his gaming channel, and some other surprising appearances as well.Will the Swede find his way back his world in one piece? Or will he be forced to stay?





	1. This Can't Be Happening

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

Shrill screams echoed loudly in the thin cellar halls. The light from his lantern bouncing heavily as the Swede ran, skidding around a corner hoping to gain some sort of distance.

_Åh, varför jag?!_

The gurgling roar of the mutilated grunt sounding behind him. Though it sounded further than before. Despite the erratic jumping of his heart and all insticts telling him not to, he simply had to make sure. The ladder was only a few hours away, the trap door still open for such an emergency.

Felix practically lept onto the ladder, his satchel swinging him slightly forward with momentum. The smallest peak backwards motivated him to scramble the rest of the way up, another strong wave of terror vocalizing itself once again. The man finally reached the top and slammed the door with vigor just as the grunt became visible in the natural light shining down. Boxes upon boxes were thrown on top haphazardly, his screams still continuing till a small, but sturdy(ish) mountain was clear in the end enclosure of the hallway.

His chest heaved as he tried taking in as much oxygen as possible, the adrenalin slowly thining down as he calmed himself.

"Jesus," Felix coughed, listening for any sign of entry being made from the floor door. "That was too close..."

It was quiet. It was safe again. Well, safer now that is.

The muffled klinking of glass in the satchel brought his attention to the small lantern. It was still bright out, probably still early in the day based on how bright the sunlight was shining through the dusty windows. There was no need to keep the lantern on really, so a small twist of his fingers extingushed the dimmed flame. Not only that, but the chances of Felix going back down there or some other equally dark area was slim to none at this point. The only way he was going to attempt that again was if there was an exit to this damming castle that would get him back home.

Not fully trusting the wooden pile separating him from the monster, he quickly turned and headed back towards the pantry. There was a door that opened up to the kitchen an another that opened up to the garden outback. Beyond the mile of thin forest that stretched a few yards behind the garden was nothing.

Literally nothing. Everything was white, as if the castle was the only thing actually there. The Swede had even tested this strange phenomenon himself when he'd eventually found an exit; he walked and walked out into the white abyss brightened by the sun for about an hour where the estate had shrunk in the distance till it was about the size of his fist.

From the gamer's knelt position in the garden, diging out a a few shriveled potatoes and other vegetables, he couldn't help but glare out ruefully into where the blankness was. He remembered that day and it's wakeup call clearly.

From the distance he remembered making it past the forest outline. He remembered utter terror as the realization that he _couldn't leave_ sunk in. The anger that followed of some great sick being stranding him in this god forsaken place. And the immense panic and fear that he was stuck and was going to die here in this _Brennenburg Castle_ _lookalike_ from _the game_ , _Amnesia_.

That had been only two days ago. Two days from having visited some very promising science facilities with Marzia.

_Marzia... Oh Marzia..._

Shaking head, he stood and made his way back to the castle. Dropping the bag on the counter next to him, Felix began washing the few various veggies.

That day with his petite girlfriend drew back once again. While she did love posting various cute outfit ideas and combos and DIYs onto YouTube, she had, interestinly enough, had a large love for science. Especially the sort that delt with black holes and theories made on mutiple dimensions and stuff like that. Being supportive, Felix had bought a plane ticket for the two of them to America to see a lecture by the physicist, Steven Hawking. He had taken along his laptop to work and edit as well as this trip was a week long.

The second day they attended the lecture and if he was being brutally honest, Felix just couldn't understand how any of this sciency stuff was really interesting; he literally fell asleep during the lecture as well. His sweet little Italian didn't seem to mind though, she knew all to well he'd find no interest in any of it, but was appreciative that he stayed in any case. Her shining smile and filled notebook showed her happiness all too well and the Swede had only just begun his random gift for her. He had also bought and scheduled a smaller lecture in one of the nearby buildings that further explained the broad details tought in the discussion.

A smile slowly appeared as Felix absentminded remebered his Marzia's ecstatic happiness when the director and lead scientist of the building, some guy who's name slipped his mind, briefly explained what she and the few others were going to be doing and discussing the next few hours. The director, gave a bunch of mumbo jumbo explanations that had flown straight over his head. Marzia though, while still taking her notes, appeared to genuinely understand whatever he was talking about.

The real issue happened when the group had entered a lab filled with many working scientists. A large circular structure in the middle having something to do with studying how black holes worked. The director guy had been saying something, the only thing popping out to Felix being "dimensional theories", so he just passed the time either looking at the various things done by the other scientists, making jokes under his breath to Marzia, or just snapping discrete pictures of everything despite being told not to. He remembered walking away from the group towarda the structure to look at it out of boredom and faint curiosity.

Interrupting the instructor was a strange whirring noise followed then by the panicking yells of everyone. Two of the working scientists quickly came to move us away while the others and the director ran to fix whatever happened. Everything then happened too fast. A brilliant light had shown from the structure and he was pulled away from it by someone. But pull as they might, Felix had been yanked back towards it. The only thing he remembered before goinf unconscious was the shrill scream calling his name...

"Holy shit!"

Felix was knocked back into reality when something spattered all over him.

"Vad fan? Åh..."

Reminiscing, the potatoe in his hand was slowly being crushed in the tightening grip till it had simply exploded under the pressure. He sighed and brushed the chucks unto the countertop and then into pot. He planned to make a small, hardy stew to stave off the hunger. He probably would've made some sort of joke, but these less than pleasant circumstances made him think to do otherwise.

_The only good thing so far in this hell is the food, and even that's not the best._ He thought.

The sun was dipping low at this point so Felix collected his bag. Wrapping the unused vegetables in a surprisingly clean cloth, he stored it along with the various bottles he collected. Bottles labled "laudanum" and "sanity potion" mocking him of the reality of being in the freakishly old castle of _Amnesia_.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Felix began carefully making his way through the castle again, this time looking for the area he slept that was able to be easily barricaded for the night. If the usual movie stereotype played out, nighttime is when shit was really going to hit to fan.

...

Thankfully, trekking up the staircase and through the victorian halls was fairly calm, there was no sign or presence of a threat.

After a few wrong turns, the gamer had eventually found the corridor he was looking for. The sun had set at this point, the full moon giving just enough light to maneuver down the hall.

Reaching the the third door from the end, Felix peeped inside before determining it was safe and entering fully.

Pushing the satchel to rest more behind himself, he pulled the wooden beem down to lock the door and began another tiring feat of pushing over a large and _immensely heavy_ dresser. The few minutes taken to moving the darn thing succeeded in tiring his sore muscles even further.

Felix just stood in front of the small baricade and couldn't help but look with the smallest sense of pride. He's survived pretty well so far, he even figured out the perfect tactic for defense! Even if the door and dresser didnt hold, the interuder would most certainly have a tough time getting through giving the Swede just enough time to hide or make an escape from the room.

So with that little bit of security, Felix sat his bag and lantern on the nightstand and popped down onto the luxurious bed. The bed was a guilty pleasure he wanted from the moment he stepped in the room; the fact that it already had all the furniture that would help in an escape was practically a gift in the hellhole of a mansion. If only his luck could help in finding an exit out of this game paradox...

A quiet rattle of the doorknob had the man's head shooting straight up, sucking in a surprised gasp.

_What?? Now?! Oh no, oh no no no nononononono_

As quietly as he could, Felix stepped out of the bed and immediately hopped over to the closet across the room. Surely the game wasn't totally wrong when it came to the hiding mechanics right?

At this point, constant thuds sounded from the door, most likely trying to get in. By listening carefully, muffled noises could also be heard from the opposite sides, and they most certainly didn't sound friendly.

The pride he had before diminished into unsure fear as the banging became louder and harder. Fear ridden, Felix slid down, trying to muffle his heavy breathing in his knees.

_Jävlar, this can't be happening! What have I done to deserve this? All I do is just hang out with friend and play games!_

It felt like forever till it stopped. Silence being the loudest force at that moment. So he waited, listening.

It was quiet, Felix noted. It was too quiet...

If he's learned anything from his gaming on YouTube, its that silence means something big is about to happen. And based off all his troubles so far, he feels that this assumption isn't going to be too far off the truth. In fact, he knows this to be true.

Why?

Maybe it's because of the heart stopping appeance of a face. A single eyeball staring directly at him through the crack of the closet door, and unnaturally wide toothy grin beared out on their face.

"Why hello there~"

\----------------------------------

Translations thanks to Google (Swedish):

"Åh, varför jag?!" - "Oh shit, why me?!"

"Vad fan? Åh..." - "What the fuck? Oh..."

"Jävlar" - "Shit"


	2. You‘re Actually Real?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To his surprise yet again, characters he thought to be made up from his game plays are actually real?

_ Recap: _

_ Jävlar, this can't be happening! What have I done to deserve this? All I do is just hang out with friend and play games! _

_ It felt like forever till it stopped. Silence being the loudest force at that moment. So he waited, listening. _

_ It was quiet, Felix noted. It was too quiet... _

_ If he's learned anything from his gaming on YouTube, its that silence means something big is about to happen. And based off all his troubles so far, he feels that this assumption isn't going to be too far off the truth. In fact, he knows this to be true. _

_ Why? _

_ Maybe it's because of the heart stopping appearance of a face. A single eyeball staring directly at him through the crack of the closet door, and unnaturally wide toothy grin beared out on their face. _

_ "Why hello there~" _

* * *

 

Felix screamed in terror, his back thudding harshly against the back of the closet. His heart practically in his throat to the unexpected appearance of a stranger just  _ staring at him _ . 

The moment he heard the squeak of the door opening, he immediately grabbed it to pull it back, closing out what little light peered through the crack..  _ There is no way in hell this door is opening without a fight, no matter who this person is _ . 

"Aw come on pal, I won‘t bite… much." 

_ Yeah, definitely not letting go _ .

The Swede held onto what he could on the door with an iron grip. Muffled grunts came from the other side which had Felix mentally proud that he was managing to keep the intruder from opening the wooden border.

A hefty tug had the feeling immediately diminished as a yellow glow penetrated the dark space only to close again as Felix yanked the door back. Again to his dismay, the stranger on the other side finally had the upper hand. Still grasping the door with a white knuckled grip, Felix felt himself fly forward out of the sanctuary of the closet. Somehow with his wits still with him, just before hitting the stone floor, he used his arms to help push up and away to gain some distance from the intruder.

There was a shout but Felix paid no mind. Stumbling forward, the Swede barely reached his third step before he was once again thrown towards the ground with a weight encircled around his middle. Pain shot up from is arms as they scraped against the floor but he paid it no mind. He had to get out. This situation was getting worse by the second and would continue if he didn‘t gain ground quick.

Swinging his fist out, he felt it connect with something hard. Judging by how the grip around his waist loosened, his mark was spot on. He kicked his leg back to strike the person once more before getting up to take off, cursing left behind. Felix‘s efforts were in vain though as he felt the back of his shirt yanked up, only to be thrown yet again to land on the bed. Through all his experiences with movies and games, the sound of metal quickly sliding out from something smooth could only point to one thing, a sword. 

Felix held still. The only sound now in the silent room was his heavy panting and the groans of the the person clutching their face on the ground. A lantern, not his own, lay a couple yards away illuminating the outline of the first person. A guy, he mentally noted, looking at the figure.

Averting his eyes to the glint of the sword in front of him, the YouTuber tensed up even further. Looking past the blade and up the second guy‘s arm, he let his eyes travel across his form. Though a large dark sheet was snuggly wrapped around the stranger including the lower part of his face. The dim lantern did nothing to help Felix see his eyes.

_ There‘s no way in hell I‘m getting past this guy… _ Felix thought with despair.  _ I‘m gonna die here alone by sword. I‘m never going to get a chance to get back to Marzia. I‘m never– _

A deep accented voice cut through his panicked thoughts. “Quod nomen tibi est?” 

For the life of him, Felix couldn‘t utter a single word, let alone a sound to answer whatever it was this guy asked. He just stared at the blade lifted about about a foot from his face.

“ Quid tu hic? ” 

Again, Felix did nothing. And clearly this was the wrong response as the man roughly grabbed the front if his shirt, lifting the Swede till their faces were only inches apart. He could definitely see the man‘s eyes now, and they looked intent on skewering him to his dismay.

“ Et ego rogabo te statim ultra…” The man growled lowly, bringing the sword up so the blade just barely grazed his throat.

Felix felt a slight pressure against his back, and an even greater one on his shoulder. He shivered feeling warm air brushed against his ear as the person behind him  began to whisper. 

“Alrighty, Stephany, let hold it on the stabby biz, yeah? There‘s more than one way to get answers after all...” Felix felt the hand around his midsection move slowly lower and lower.

“Get the fuck away!! You sick perv!” He yelled, pushing the first stranger away while backing up to the head of the bed standing up. 

”Come on pal, don‘t be like that~” The stranger lifted his arms so they rest behind his head and looked at the Swede directly. “You know you‘d wanna get with this~” He began to pelvis thrust and swing his hips.

He couldn‘t believe it. Just moments ago he was being threatened, nearly  _ dying _ for Christ‘s sake, and the next this weirdo was flirting with him? Oh God… please tell him he wasn‘t going to be raped. He was so young and still had so much more to live for.

“Call me that again, pig, and I‘ll gut you.” The sword guy, McStabby as he mentally referred to him as now, hissed in disgust at the display.

McFlirt sighed before going over to grab the lantern and coming back, attaching it to the top of the canopy bed frame. Felix watched as he then bounced over to sit at the foot of the bed opposite to Felix, but also the opposite side from where McStabby stood with his sword now sheathed to his side.

From what he could now see from the two strangers now, he could tell that even their outfits were opposites along with their personalities. Whereas McStabby was mostly covered up, McFlirty was showed lots of skin from his mid calves, arms, and an overly generous amount from his chest in a makeshift v-neck top. McFlirty‘s hair was slightly disheveled, but managed to look natural for him. The only patch of skin showing on McStabby was the top of his face, mostly his eyes which were peculiarly the brightest gold color he‘s ever saw on anyone. McStabby was also the taller of the two and slightly tanned in comparison to his pale companion which greatly confused the Swede as the daylight wasn‘t bright enough to bring cause skin to get such a golden brown skin color. Maybe it was just the light though.

“Soooo,” Felix turned to look at McFlirty.

“Since my buddy  _ clearly _ doesn‘t have any tact, it‘s up to me to be your confidant. Your bestie. Perhaps even more…” Felix wrinkled his nose. McFirty winked. “Neither of us have seen you around these parts and we‘re always around the castle. And when something new  _ does _ show up, it‘s usually never good. But in this case, I‘d call this good to be a damn good 10/10.”

He couldn‘t help but laugh in disbelief. This entire situation was so absurd, who wouldn‘t?

“Åh min Gud... Det här är jävligt konstigt.” He managed to get out. He took a moment before finally speaking to McFlirty.

“Uh, I‘m Felix. Felix Kjellberg. Well I‘ve only been here for a few days. As for how, I can‘t really say… I‘m not sure how exactly. I‘m not even sure that this  _ was _ a place till a few days ago.”

“Is that so.” McStabby drawled out, a French accent much more clear through his English. His disbelief to the YouTuber‘s claims even clearer. Felix could see that the other wasn‘t convinced much either.

The masked man leaned forward, his hand tightening ever so slightly on the handle of the metal blade. “So how do we know that you‘re not a Barrel spy?”

Felix‘s eyebrows furrowed. “The hell do barrels have to do with anything?”

They might‘ve been an enemy back when he played Amnesia, but they were also an enemy he created out of randomness to interact with the objects of the game.

Barely missing the side look the two gave him, he began to ramble in nervousness. “Look if you think I took a couple of barrels, I can tell you right now I didn‘t. I haven‘t even seen a barrel around for all the days I‘ve been here. I was even in the cellar and those things always have barrels of alcohol and stuff in there–”

“Alright, hold on hun, calm down. Not totally sure if my buddy does, I believe you, sweetcheeks. Just relax.” McFlirty soothed, moving a bit closer. Felix let him; while the guy was eccentric, he couldn‘t help but feel that he could trust him; maybe not with his life, but certainly to an extent.

“When did you arrive here.” McStabby looked thoughtful. 

“Two days ago. Around the cellar by the kitchen downstairs.” Felix answered dutifully. 

The taller one nodded.

“Anyways, Felix right? Names Piggeh.” A toothy grin was flashed from Flirty.

_ Vad i helvete? _ This was getting even more strange by the second. Nevermind the entire game world thing. But claims of Barrels and this guy called Piggeh, a name of a character he gave to a dead pig… It had to be some completely weird coincidence right? But he did call him Stephanie earlier...

Swinging his arm over, Piggeh began to introduce his friend which had Felix listening intently. “And tall, dark, and handsome over there is–” 

“Shh, we‘ve got company.” McStabby silenced Piggeh quietly enough that Felix could just barely hear him. But he couldn‘t hear what the problem was.

”Both of you, under the bed now!” McStabby hissed, drawing out his sword and backing up into the closet. 

Felix immediately did as he was told, getting off the bed and sliding underneath the bed. Piggeh was there a second later shuffling under and making himself overly comfortable in his right side, with him were both lanterns and Felix‘s bag of items. 

“What‘s goin–” Felix whispered before having a hand clamped around his mouth. In the darkness, he could barely see the finger Piggeh held to his lips. He didn‘t need to for long as that‘s when he heard it. Multiple loud clinks and clanks echoed in the room from the hallway and got louder as they neared the door. They were slow, but based on how loud the footsteps were, the blonde could only imagine how strong these guys could be if Piggeh and his friend were hiding. 

The door creaked open and Piggeh‘s hold on Felix‘s mouth tightened ever so slightly. There were a few seconds of indistinct mumbling before the door opened up even wider to reveal four pairs of steel clad armored boots illuminated by some sort of light. Maybe a torch from the crackling now more apparent. 

“Reports have told the screams emanated from this corridor. The unidentified persons should be in this room as a sentry is stationed at the very last and the yells were further away than the room over.”

_ Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad…  _ Felix worried.  _ There‘s no way in hell we‘re getting past these guys. No no no no nonononnonono!! _

He began to panic as three of the four pairs moved to the center of the room, but closer to where he and Piggeh hid. He held his breath and stayed still.

Piggeh yelped as he was suddenly pulled backwards. The blonde tried to keep a firm grip onto him, but a harsh tug on the back of his own shirt had him pulled out from underneath the bed as well. Even more roughly Felix was lifted up, almost as if he weighed nothing more than a pillow, yelling out in pain again as his arm was pulled up behind his back between his shoulder blades. 

_ Jag kan bara inte få en paus kan jag?  _ Felix thought with frustration.  _ What could I have done for any of this to even happen to me? _

\----------------------------------

Translations thanks to Google 

(Latin):

“Quod nomen tibi est?” - “What is your name?” 

“ Quid tu hic?” - “Why are you here? ” 

“ Et ego rogabo te statim ultra…” - “I will ask once more…”

(Swedish):

“Åh min Gud... Det här är jävligt konstigt.” - “Oh my God… This is fucking weird.”

_ “Vad i helvete?”  _ - _ “What the hell?” _

_ “Jag kan bara inte få en paus kan jag?”  _ \-  _ “I just can‘t get a break can I?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it‘s been forever since I‘ve updated heh. BUT! I plan to start updating more regularly than I have so far. I will plan for a chapter to be put up at least once or twice every month starting next month.
> 
> Riolfie: Thank you so much! I wasn‘t too confident on how I wrote the first chapter, but your comment really inspired me to work hard to write this one and start the third chapter :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So by this point, you've probably finished the first chapter and story I've ever written! Honestly, while I feel proud for actually writing all this, I can feel that there's stuff that I probably could've done better, like explaining or just the entire structure I've made out of this chapter. Starting off stories were never my strongest trait, heh, but it should settle down a bit more smoothly by the next chapter. Criticism is always super helpful, so don't be afraid to explain what could've been done a bit better!
> 
> I got inspired to write this based on Pewdiepie's older videos of when he played Amnesia, it's what brought me into the channel. I don't care to watch him too much now, but I'll binge on his older videos sometimes. Plus, there's not too many stories like this out there, and I just wanted to contribute as well :)
> 
> I decided to take a different approach for mine, hense why Marzia has an interest in science and how (maybe) the thinking process of Pewds is different than from in his gaming vids. It seemed cool when I wrote them in this way, but tell me what you guys think!


End file.
